


I’d build you a house

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: They’re alone in an old farm house in Georgia. Dad is gone.





	I’d build you a house

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/130980688510/theyre-alone-in-an-old-farm-house-in-georgia)

They’re alone in an old farm house in Georgia. Dad is gone, two days slipped by like water, and his boys wait, and wait, and read, and train, and wait some more. They won’t be around long enough for Sam to start school here, so he reads, gets Dean to quiz him, reads some more. He doesn’t get bored because the library in town is huge and he can plough through books like they’re candy.

Dean is restless, his fingers itching for the Impala to occupy him, but of course Dad has her, so he has to make do with moping around the house, flicking from channel to channel until he finds anything mildly good to watch on the hundred year old TV set.

It’s the end of August, humid still, and the nights are stuffy and uncomfortable. They could have separate rooms, but they don’t. It’s safe they say. They can be sure that no danger comes to the other this way. Neither will admit that sleep never comes when they’re apart. Not that they’ve had much experience of that.

“Why you on the floor, Sammy?”

Dean gently nudges Sam’s calf with his foot when he walks past him to the bed, stripping away his clothes like the paint peeling from the walls.

“Cooler down here.”

“Hm, not much cooler. Damn place. What kind of house doesn’t even have a fan?”

Sam stays quiet, his head turned slightly where it rests on his arm. Dean watches him breathe, the smooth rise and fall of his back, stripes of moonlight painting him like a slumbering tiger.

Eying the bed once more, Dean moves around his brother and lies down by his side, sliding his hand across his shoulders and leaving it there. Their hips touch, Sam’s nose tucked up behind Dean’s ear.

“We’ll have air con in our house,” Sam says after a few, quiet minutes. “And a fan in every room too.”

“Our house? What are you talking about?”

“The house we’ll have some day. We could build it maybe, or find one that’s falling apart and make it new again.”

Dean smiles and pulls Sam closer to him. Sam’s lips brush against Dean’s neck, mouth soft, dragging against his sweat damp skin.

“I’d build you a house if I could, Sammy.” Dean turns his head to look at Sam. When they’re alone, when the darkness surrounds them and they find comfort in each others arms, they can pretend they can have a normal life one day.

“We’ll have it, Dean. Cause we’ll always be together.”

Sam yawns and Dean yawns and it’s too hot and they’re both going to be sore in the morning. Tomorrow, Dean will walk Sam to the library and then go to the hardware store to buy a cheap fan so they can sleep in the bed. Their bed. Because there are certain things that neither of them want to pretend about anymore.


End file.
